nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters/@comment-181.209.76.242-20170721060417
Name: Shadow Apearence: Human, covered with bandages like Rebel, with tecnological parts in their chest and arms, with an base color of blue-green, surrounded with shadows and having one energy blade on each hand B skin: The same base skin, covered with blood and using red as base color, with an devil tail Unlock B skin metod: As the first time you play as Skeleton having unloked this character Passive: Starts with energy blades as weapon, energy blades can't be droped Energy Blades: Does two melee atacks in front of him (wrench size) destroying proyectiles. Each impact does 2 damage for every 2 level of Shadow. Does consume energy ammo 5 per shot, but it doesn't require ammo to shot (you keep shoting if don't have any energy ammo) Negative: You can't drop energy blades so you can only use one extra weapon. Also, ammo drops are less common (like a 70% less) Active: Dash ( she melt in shadows (only visual efect) moves doing a short dash (3 times their body) in the direction that is she aiming, doing 3 points of damage per each 2 level of Shadow to any enemy hitten, without taking any contact damage. Have 1 sec of cooldown and can only be activated if you are holding Energy Blades). Throne Butt: Damage increased to 4 per each 2 level of Shadow and range increased by 50% Ultras A: Shadow dance (After the resolution of Dash you gain 75% more shoot speed and movement speed) B: Killing spree! (When you kill an enemy, nearby foes will take 1 point of damage and will be stuned (can't move or attack) for 0.25 secs) Unlock Method: Reach the nuclear throne with the next characters in this order: Chiken, Robot, Rebel. Then, the next time you reach the labs after looping with Rogue, Shadow will be spawned covered with blood and surrounded by death foes, as the only enemy of the level. When you shoot her, or when you move next to her, the boss battle beggins. During their first 50% HP, she will use constantly their energy blades, shoting it as boomerangs, doing 6 damage. Also, she use erratic movements, triying to get closer to the player. If she go near the player, it will do an melee attack to the player, dealing 8 damage per hit. When their HP lowers the 50%, she will become more faster, dashing to the player, and shoting their blades as boomerangs while shots bullets that do 3 damage per hit. After their HP lowers 10%, she stop moving, and ask for be killed by the player, surrendering. If the player shot she, it will instant kill her and unlocks the character. If the player ignore it, she will dash to the player excecuting him. Backstory: One child that has been used as lab rat by the scientifics, in one rage attack she killed the ones that are experimentating with her and start to using the scientifics as dummies while she perfects their body modifications and uses new weapons. Hours after she killed everyone on their laboratory, she run away to the desert searching for revenge and forgiveness at the same time Voice: Whispering, with laser and energy sounds as background Quotes Desert "To much sun for an lil Shadow" "Those bandits are like me, why their shoot when see me?" "That fish head is supicious" Sewers "I love this darkness" "Poor rats, their will die hungry" Scrapyard "Those purple foes are just like me" "Scrap, just scrap" Caves "Those web are annoying" "I like this darkness" City "It's... so cold" "Those childs seems familiar" "That Hunter remember me something..." Labs "KILL KILL KILL" "BLOOD WILL COVER ANYTHING" "I hate this place *cries*" Palace "I have a bad feeling about this place..." "The end is near"